Varvatos Vex
Varvatos Vex is one of the main stars in the Tales of Arcadia franchise. He appears as the tritagonist of 3Below and an upcoming major character of Wizards. History Backstory Varvatos Vex lived on Akiridion-5 and is the commander of the Taylon Phalanx. One day, there was a large bombing in his sector and it took the lives of his dear relatives. Embittered by grief, he swore he would make anybody pay. He soon befriended the king and became the royal family's most respected guardian. On the day before Morando's attack, General Morando used Vex's bitterness towards the bombing to convince him and his soldiers to infiltrate the kingdom during the royal ceremony. Unknown to either of them, a Blankbot had been recording their conversation with its memory cache. Part One (3Below) Morando's Coup Meeting Stuart The Zeron Brotherhood Meeting the Trollhunters Illegal Aliens Distress Signal Gnome Chase and Area 49-B Checkmate Vex's Confession Kidnapped by Zeron Alpha Part Two (3Below) Reunion Escape After Aja and Krel destroy Omen, the Mothership was critically damaged and her system as well. Aja and Krel later learn from Magmatron that Varvatos is being held hostage on the Earth's Moon. Aja and Krel (along with Stuart) journey to the moon to rescue Varvatos, who is being held captive by Zeron Alpha. They confront him, Tronos, Bookie, and the Foo-Foos, but when the bounty hunters begin fighting over who gets the bounty, the children, Stuart and Varvatos escape, only to be pursued at by Alpha. Varvatos Vex, wanting to end the Zeron Brotherhood and avenge his deceased family once and for all, engages in an epic battle. During their battle, Alpha coldly confesses that he and his brothers were under orders from Morando to kill Vex's family, enough to make him vulnerable enough to betray the royal family (much to Vex's dismay and anger). Fueled by this revelation, Varvatos manages to stab Alpha, vaporizing him for good and avenging his family. Aja, Krel, and Stuart return to Earth with Varvatos, but Zadra shoots the ship down, thinking it was an enemy ship. Zadra was not very pleased about Vex's return and was not very welcoming, but informs him and the royals that she has received a message from Loth Saborian, who warns them that Morando has expanded his Omen Project, creating dozens of Omens enough for an army, and is readying an invasion towards Earth. Trying to Warn Arcadia Dancing with Nancy Asteroid Catastrophe Morando's Ambush Escaping Kubritz Finding Gaylen's Core The Reign of Morando Returning to Akiridion-5 Part One (Wizards) TBA Physical Appearance In his alien form, Vex has blue skin, four blue eyes, and black sclera. He wears dark blue and teal glowing armor and is larger and muscular than Krel and Aja. In his human form, Vex is an old man who wears a red sweater, cream pants with a belt, a light blue Gingham shirt, and brown shoes. He also has grey hair and a mustache. Personality "Vex, always with the death." -King Fialkov about Varvatos in "Terra Incognita Part One" Varvatos is protective of Aja and Krel. He is also deadly and zealous. When his family was killed in a bombing long ago, he became blinded by grief and swore that he would make anyone pay. However, he soon befriended the king and he promised to protect the royal family. He also has a habit of speaking in the third person, rarely referring to himself in the first person and has some sort of Southern accent. He felt extremely guilty for allowing Morando and his minions to infiltrate the kingdom and has made it his goal to make things right again, even willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of saving Aja and Krel's mothership and parents. Like his charges, Vex finds Earth customs strange and to understand human phrases literally. For example, when Aja gave him a hug, he assumed it to be a form of attack. After being rescued from the Moon, Vex gains a second chance at doing the right thing and did everything in his power to regain everyone's trust. He becomes a much better person during the rest of his time on Earth, even explaining his feelings for Nancy. For the sake of Aja and Krel's safety and to protect them from killing themselves, Vex believes that they should use the king and queen's cores as he also believes the children are more important than their parents. He was ashamed once again as Aja angrily begins to accuse him as a traitor and a "murderer", but he never flinched at all when she begins punching and slapping him. Varvatos later shows to have a heroic, selfless side as he was willing to protect the king and queen from a god-like Morando so they could use their cores to power Seklos' cannon. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Akiridion Physiology': As an Akiridion, Varvatos is far stronger, durable, agile, and intelligent than a normal human. **'Superhuman Strength': Varvatos has super strength and upper body strength that can defeat any opponent. Even in his human form, both Eli and Detective Scott said he is strong for his age. **'Enhanced Durability': Varvatos is more durable than his royal charges. **'Enhanced Agility': Varvatos’s greatest feats of agility were shown in "The Arcadian Job" when he flawlessly evaded a laser grid, despite his larger structure. **'Hypermetabolism': Varvatos an energy-based being who doesn't require organic consumption. **'Vacuum Adaption': As an Akiridion, Varvatos can adapt and survive in any atmospheric environment without any aid, but a planet's gravity does still affect him, as shown in "Moonlight Run". ***'Oxygen Independence': Varvatos does not require oxygen to live. **'Semi-Immortality': As an Akiridion, Varvatos can live for hundreds of years without aging. Abilities *'Swordsman': Like Zadra, Varvatos is a highly trained and true warrior. He is an accomplished swordsman, being able to rival Zeron Alpha and later Aja. *'Marksman': Varvatos can fire his serrator with great aim, such as when he vaporized Halcon with one shot and without harming Luug. *'Combatant': As the commander of the Taylon Phalanx, Varvatos is highly skilled in direct hand-to-hand combat. While fight the Zeron Brotherhood, he was able to flawlessly evade their attacks with one and two hands restrained. Plus, even though Zadra is smarter and faster than him, he was still able to defeat her direct combat, most likely due to his greater strength. *'Tactician': Originally, Varvatos was not intelligent enough to construct plans, since he was more into pulverizing on sight. However, after learning a few things from his elder friends, Vex uses their tricks of tactics to think one step ahead of his enemies. Like in "Truth Be Told", he tricked Zeron Alpha that he has brought them the king and queen's cores (which were actually bombs) so he could infiltrate the ship and save his charges. Weaknesses *'Physical Damage': Varvatos could be forced to retreat into his core if he ever suffered too much damage. However, he barely survived a full blast from a god-induced Morando once. Equipment * [[Serrators|'Serrator']]: Vex uses his own serrator as a combat weapon as well. Unlike Aja and Krel's serrators (which look more like protractors), his is like a full circle and can form into a larger blaster capable of more power. Relationships Fialkov Tarron As stated by Zadra, Fialkov and Varvatos were close like brothers. While Fialkov loses his body, he reveals that he has known about Varvatos's betrayal. Despite this, he trusted Vex to protect his children from Morando with his life, not holding any grudge and presumably understanding his actions. After this, Varvatos becomes completely overcome with guilt for allowing Morando to harm him and his entire family. Aja and Krel Tarron "Of course you were afraid! What warrior isn't? Varvatos Vex is constantly afraid for you younglings. But you did not let fear hold you back. You kept fighting, and Varvatos is proud of you." -Vex to Aja in "Flying the Coop" Vex made a promise to the king to protect Aja and her brother from General Morando. Vex was reluctant to train Aja in the art of combat, but later decides to help her defend herself from threats that could come. He was visibly guilty for being the catalyst of Morando's surprise invasion and was ready to face any kind of punishment from Aja and Krel when they finally discover the truth. Before he sacrifices himself to stop the mothership from leaving Earth, he apologizes to Aja and Krel for his misdeeds and tells them that they are unstoppable together. In Part Two, he regains the royals' respect when they come to the moon to save them. Stuart At first, Vex and Stuart had a rocky start, due to Vex's intense and skeptic nature. Throughout Part One, they begin to grow closer and more decent together, to the point where Vex (indirectly) asks Stuart if he helped Morando for a good reason, but Stuart (who was dumbfounded when he learns about this "traitor") points out that there was no good reason to betray Aja and Krel, especially their parents. It's unknown if Stuart is now aware that Vex was the traitor after Aja and Krel find out, but it's most likely. Nancy Domzalski In "Flying the Coop", Varvatos fell in love with Nancy the second he laid eyes on her, despite their senior ages. He compliments her hair and admires her strategic intelligence. During "Truth Be Told", he invites her and his other chess pals for some advice about staying behind while Aja and Krel head home (due to his own guilt of betraying them and their parents). Nancy tells him she understands that he only wants to stay with them so he could protect them, but they also needed to find their own adventure, explore the world, and let them grow on their own. In Part Two, Varvatos and Nancy grow more closer and Nancy didn't seem to mind that Vex is an alien. They finally share a kiss at the end of "A Glorious End, Part Two". General Morando Before the ceremony, Morando tricks Vex into betraying the royal family by reminding him of his family's tragedy. After Morando almost kills Fialkov and Coranda, Vex immediately sees the error of his ways and was completely overcome by guilt for even trusting Morando. His hatred for Morando has grown even more when he learns from Alpha that Morando was the one who ordered the Brotherhood to kill Vex's family. Zadra Zadra became very hostile when near Vex after she found out he was the traitor. However, she was presumably touched when he chooses to sacrifice himself to stop the mothership from leaving, apologizing to the children for his misdeeds. In Part Two, she still had mixed feelings for Vex after the children rescue him from the Moon, but slowly begins to forgive him and make amends. Mothership Quotes Main article: Varvatos Vex/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * The first time he is shown using first-person pronouns is at the end of the episode, "The Arcadian Job", when he confessed of his past betrayal to Krel, who was unconscious and in recovery. * A running gag in the show is people saying Varvatos is intense after talking to him. This was said by Eli, Seamus's father, and his elder friends. * In spite of Part One of 3Below taking place during Part Three of Trollhunters, Varvatos never makes a physical appearance, nor was he ever mentioned in Trollhunters. * One of his deceased family members is a child. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Alive Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes